The present invention relates to the field of data transmissions by inductive coupling. In particular, the present invention relates to contactless integrated circuit readers, used to exchange data with portable electronic objects comprising a contactless integrated circuit, such as contactless smart cards, contactless electronic tags, contactless electronic badges, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a contactless integrated circuit reader comprising an antenna coil for emitting an oscillating magnetic field, and means for detecting the presence of a contactless integrated circuit within a communication perimeter of the reader without receiving an identification message. The present invention also relates to a method for detecting the presence of a contactless integrated circuit within a communication perimeter of a contactless integrated circuit reader, without receiving an identification message.
In recent years, contactless integrated circuits have considerably developed and data transmission methods by inductive coupling are currently the subject of various protocols some of which are standardised, such as those described by the ISO/IEC 15693 and ISO/IEC 14443 standards for example.
These protocols comprise provisions whereby a reader can detect the presence of a contactless integrated circuit within its communication perimeter, so as to engage a communication. Such provisions often involve an identification request that must be repeatedly sent out by the reader. Upon receiving such a request, the integrated circuit present in the interrogation field of the reader sends back an identification message. The identification message can be personalised and comprise an identification number of the integrated circuit, such as its serial number or any other identifier. The identification message can also be a simple anonymous identification signal, such as a period of modulation of the amplitude of the magnetic field performed by load modulation. In applications in which several contactless integrated circuits are likely to be within the communication perimeter of a reader simultaneously, the identification request is coupled with an anti-collision protocol whereby one and only one integrated circuit can be selected.
This integrated circuit detection/identification method requires the reader to permanently emit an alternative magnetic field or, at least, to send magnetic field bursts of a sufficient duration to enable the identification request to be sent and the identification message to be received or at least magnetic field bursts of a sufficient duration for the integrated circuit to be able to extract a supply voltage and consume energy, thus attenuating the magnetic field emitted, as proposed for example in application EP 391 559.
For a better understanding, FIG. 1 schematically represents a reader 1 equipped with an antenna coil L1 emitting a magnetic field FLD, oscillating for example at 13.56 MHz or 125 kHz (frequencies often used). Opposite the reader there is a contactless integrated circuit 5 equipped with an antenna coil L2. FIG. 2 represents the general form of the magnetic field. Here, the reader sends magnetic field bursts FLD1, FLD2, etc., each burst lasting at least one millisecond. The carrier frequency of the magnetic field is drawn by vertical lines. The envelope 3 of the magnetic field has an amplitude modulation period during the sending of the request.
This contactless integrated circuit detection/identification method involves significant consumption of current by the reader, to emit the magnetic field. As a result, it is not suitable for applications in which it is desirable for the current consumed by the reader to be low when no integrated circuit is within the interrogation field. These applications particularly relate to readers powered by a battery or an electric cell.
According to other communication protocols, a contactless integrated circuit spontaneously sends an identification message when it detects the presence of a magnetic field emitted by a reader. This mode of detection by spontaneous identification also involves considerable current being consumed since the reader must emit a permanent magnetic field or magnetic field bursts long enough to activate the integrated circuit and enable it to send the identification message (which can consist of a simple identification signal, as indicated above).
To overcome this disadvantage, a method for detecting integrated circuits is known which involves an infrared sender/receiver. Outside the communication periods, the reader is put into an active standby state in which it does not emit any magnetic field and simply monitors the signal received by the infrared sensor. When a contactless integrated circuit (part of a portable object) is within the infrared radiation field, the reader detects a modulation of the infrared reception level and switches into an active mode, in which it emits the magnetic field (in bursts or permanently, with or without identification request). If no identification message is received after a determined number of requests or bursts, the reader goes back to active standby mode.
However, this method requires using an infrared detection system that is complex to implement and which increases the cost/price of the reader. Furthermore, infrared detection is not entirely satisfactory due to the fact that the infrared beam only covers one portion of the space around the reader.